


comfort

by hihigh (girlgroup)



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgroup/pseuds/hihigh
Summary: Life after endgame is not easy. Lucy and Amy make it work.
Relationships: Amy Bradshaw/Lucy Diamond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> bored bc of quarantine and i finally watched this lesbian classic so here’s an extremely short drabble. wrote this in the middle of the night like i do all things

They're in Barcelona and a good night of sleep is a little hard to come along.

One evening, Amy returns home to a silent Lucy staring at the photo framed on their wall smack above the fireplace, a glass of red wine dangling from her fingers like an indulgence. Lucy's younger in the picture, barely out of her teens, and her loyal crime syndicate is surrounding her, but they don't seem like a gang, here - more of a family. There's a familiar warmth in then-Lucy's gaze as she stares into the lens of the camera; it must be Scud's finger blotting out the side of the image.

Amy forgets, sometimes, that Lucy lost as much in this process as she did. Not just the money and the reputation - that had been obvious, but even in the most financially fraught times Lucy'd only once rediscovered her plans to sink Australia - but the camaraderie. She'd made just as many friends as enemies.

So Amy walks behind Lucy and drops her chin on her shoulder, feeling the coiled tension there unwind just a little. Her arms come to wrap around her lover's waist loosely. Lucy's still staring straight at the image, but her expression is less complicated now. More nostalgia than bitterness.

"Do you ever regret it?" Amy asks quietly, and the shake of Lucy's head is instantaneous.

"Never."

She turns around and kisses Amy solid on the lips, soft and searching. Tender moments like these are scarce nowadays, and Amy lets herself sink in it, trying to remember every detail. The slight roughness of Lucy's mouth. The cotton of her bunched shirt. The curve of her lips.

Too soon Lucy pulls away, her eyes clear - _okay now_. Amy pecks her quickly and allows herself to be led to their bedroom, and later as she watches the bare of Lucy's back rise and fall under the moonlight, she doesn't think she regrets it either.


End file.
